A Retelling In Notes
by umbreon101
Summary: Bella's POV fully. This goes in her diary, which really doesn't exist... but whatever. I'm not good at summaries. Please check out. Traditional pairings re-tell of Breaking Dawn.
1. In All The People In The World, Why Me?

A Retelling In Notes

In All The People In The World, Why Did You Choose Me?

**July 20****th****, 2008**

**Forks, Washington**

**Mood: Kind of Scared**

It was finally time for our wedding. Could it have been any better? No. Most likely not. The wedding was small, and I was grateful for that. But as much as I wanted to say I wasn't scared for the wedding, I was. It could be the last time I ever saw my parents. Charlie. Renee. Phil. Even a new person – Lilian. A few days ago I had just received news that Renee and Phil were having a baby, female it seemed.

---

**July 23****rd****, 2008**

**Forks, Washington**

**Mood: Excited**

Okay, this may seem weird, but I'm actually getting married in seven days and lol excited for it. Wait, nevermind. Eight days. But, still, Edward has a way of making me just think that everything is going to be fine. I'll be changed, and then it'll all go away. He said I could refer to it as once they die

… they'll you know, not make me suffer as much.

**Mood: Crybaby**

---

**July 30****th****, 2008**

**La Push, Washington**

**Mood: Hesitant**

Can't say that it's awesome coming here to Jake's cause it's not. He's kind of mad at Edward. I sure hope it won't be too mean to him though, me changing and all that. I'm just thinking that I hope he won't be hurt too much. Oh dear God, I hope time will be able to heal the many wounds I've inflicted on his heart. He must hurt so badly.

---

**July 31****st****, 2008**

**Forks, Washington**

**Mood: Scared**

Now I'm really scared. What if I trip and fall down the stairs? Die at my wedding? Wouldn't that be bad luck for Edward? But then again, as he's Edward, he can probably outdo bad luck. What if Charlie gets overreaction or Renee, even? This will be an interesting few days.

…

AHHHHHHHHH! Bella, there's only a night!!!

---

**August 2****nd****, 2008**

**Forks, Washington**

**Mood: Elated**

HAPPY BELLA HAPPY BELLA HAPPY BELLA.

I'll write later.

HAPPY BELLA HAPPY BELLA HAPPY BELLA.

---

**August 5****th****, 2008**

**London, England**

**Mood: SLAPHAPPY BELLA**

I seriously shouldn't be this happy. But let me explain. The wedding went without further ado, and I am certainly proud of myself for not tripping. Of course, I was clutching Charlie's arm… oh well. I'm now officially Edward's wife! I know it's a scary word, but luckily I've gotten over it.

He's been teasing me, calling me Ms. Cullen. But I guess it's true, seeing as how I _am_ married to him, after all. It just makes me twitch every single time he goes and calls me that name. And wife. It's all very, very confusing towards me; but interesting as well.

So. The reason why I am all the way across the world [well, not totally; but it's close enough] is because Edward and I are on our **honeymoon.** Cool prospect, isn't it? I'm literally jumping for joy right now. We have seen the Tower of London [which Edward wouldn't let me miss, he wanted me to experience 'human visuals' of the famous areas here], the settlement of Greenwich [which was actually pretty cool and interesting to me], as well as a palace that I have no words for. It was absolutely stunning. Can you believe that I'll be a vampire the next time I attend the Olympics? I'd probably beat them all. That's a plus that I'm actually looking forward to in this whole world that I'm in. Of course, Edward is part of that feeling that is mutual towards us too, I should think…

Oh well. Bye!!!

---

**August 7****th****, 2008**

**Beijing, China**

**Mood: Awed**

Wow. Breathtaking. China is absolutely breathtaking. It's so huge! There are so many people walking down the street! And Edward is really weird-looking here, as am I. Brown and bronze hair, a rarity most indefinitely.

Edward and I spent a lot of time talking about my – mortality. He wants me to think I can back out of this now, but really. What's the point of me living, or him living? It's pretty obvious that he'll go kill himself somewhere if I died, so I was turning into a vampire. I should've thought that as someone with several medical degrees would've at least known _that_.

---

**August 30****th****, 2008**

**Plane From Beijing, China To Forks, Washington**

**Mood: Feeling the Heat**

Kay. I'm really starting to get nervous here. What if Edward doesn't like me as a vampire? What if I loose control next to humans. What if I _massacre_ a whole class of innocent people once I move to Denali? I feel as if I'm about to die. And here it comes. Edward's going to change me on the first of September. Which is approximately 16 days after I'm changed.

Here goes.

---

**A/N:**

**How is it? I'm feeling kind of mean right now, giving you guys a cliffy like 'here goes', but hopefully it's good…? Uhh… now will you guys give me a break? I like, whipped this up in less than 20 minutes. PLEASEEEEEE?**

***doesn't want it to be a one-shot***


	2. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the author's note. I hate these things, but sometimes they just have to happen. I might update One Hundred Years Later and Unnamed at times, but I really am pretty sick these days.**

**So I'm posting this in all of my stories.**

**I am also posting a challenge for those who like. It's on my profile. Well, going to be, anyway. Harry Potter x Twilight Crossover. You'll get more info later. I can't do this because I haven't read the series, but it seems like a pretty decent idea. I'd really like to see someone's viewpoint on how the Cullens (yes, vampires) will do at magic. And Bella. Clumsy old Bella… *sighs fondly***

**That's all. Thanks for the support!**


End file.
